Sam
Sam is a kind hearted guy that fully looks after his clan members. He is a intelligent, nice, strong, joker. He hates seeing his members feeling down so he tries to comfort them as much as possible when he sees that happening. Sam takes care of Brooke so much more than anyone else in the clan. Biography Sam is the leader of the Soul Clan. He chose to run this clan thinking deeply about his members how much they could get their wish to come true. He agreed and thinks about returning his dead brother alive as a wish. He hopes to fulfil Brooke's wish the most. Sam had a peaceful life in Ereve back then growing up without his parents. His brother, Albert, who is 8 years older than him, was his only relative alive. Albert often talks to Sam about how much he feels about Zelda and Sam would listen and suggest a few things for him to do. When Sam turned 10, he and his parents attended a ceremony of Zelda and Albert's engagement. After one year of their engagement, Asha has ruined Zelda's happiness by killing Albert which left a scar in Sam's heart. Ever since that day, Sam grew a big hatred for Asha. While collecting weapons, when Sam would be reminded of his brother's death because of Asha, he would go in depression. Brooke, the only girl who actually listened to his whole story comforted him. He then felt comfortable being around her so he tries his best to fulfil her wish. Sam is one of the main protagonist in the Soul Clan. Sam makes his first debut in Episode 2 : Cyan and White when Jane and Chris bumps into Sam and Brooke in Ludibrium. Relationship Brooke : Sam has been protecting Brooke the most ever since she joined the clan. He finds her attractive physically. After pouring his heart out on her about the death of his brother, she comforts him and he felt safe being around her and falls in love with her. Chris : Sam and Chris becomes best friends throughout the series. He and Chris share some secrets to each other. They are like brothers. They talk to each other about their problems and their reasons of depression. Asha : Sam grew a big hatred over Asha after what he has done to Albert. He always tried to keep Asha and Jane away from each other after the day Jane saves Asha. Sam believes that Asha does not deserve the love Jane was giving him. Zelda : Zelda and Sam used to be best friends till his brother passed away. They have always ignored each others existence ever since. Sam pities her after seeing what Asha, her brother did to her love and his brother. Patrick : After the event of the death of his brother, Patrick often sees Sam struggling to face the fact that he passed away. Patrick tries to comfort Sam everyday and take him places that will usually make him forget it temporary.